Keeping Warm
by Mii-ch4n
Summary: "It was just like him to do something like this: make his point and then leave, heartless brat that he was. Just because the kid was a veritable space heater, didn't mean the rest of the world didn't suffer the cold…" \RoyxEd. Rated for Ed's mouth XD/


**Hello, my lovelies! This is Meep~.**

**Hehe, this is just a quick little fic I started a few weeks ago and took until yesterday to finish due to being sick and school and work and such. ^^;**

**Anyway, it's just a silly little thing I randomly got inspired for one particularly freezing morning...Let me know what you think of it! ^^/ **

* * *

"Damn, it's cold." He noticed it the moment he left the warm cocoon he had made out of his and Edward's bed and considered for a second jumping right back in. But no, Edward was already gone by the time he woke up, so that meant it was far too late for such a thing to be an option. Roy grimaced as he walked out into the hallway, rubbing his hands up and down his bare arms and recoiling when he realized they were even colder than he was. The traitorous little bastards. Keeping his arms to his chest to conserve warmth while holding his iceblock hands as far away from his body as he could (and not looking at all like a T-Rex), he awkwardly made his way into the living room. Even damn carpet was cold, mocking him as every step wrapped his toes in its icy, demonic fibers. As soon as he got where he was going, he was going to put on some socks…and maybe a hat wouldn't hurt either. And he did look rather fetching in a scarf. Or a turtleneck sweater, hmm...

On some level, he realized it was absurd that he should have to go to such lengths to keep warm in his own house; but all of that would soon be in the past, anyhow. This was only temporary until he could get to the thermostat and heat things up a little in this cold hell that was his living room.

He was just putting his cold, stiff fingers to use to stab at the little red up arrow when an accusatory, "What the hell do ya' think you're doin'?" startled him.

"Oh, uh, good morning, Edward," he said sheepishly, looking very much like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Don't 'good morning, Edward' me in that sexy morning voice of yours," Ed retorted, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned heavily on the entryway to the kitchen. "I see what you're doin' there," he nodded at him, pointing his chin at the would-be sacred union between Roy's finger and the thermostat button.

Roy glanced away, too distracted to appreciate what Ed had just said, before giving the blonde an utterly plaintive look.

"_No_."

"Oh, come on, Ed!" Roy all but wailed the second he heard that horrible little word, apparently abandoning any dignity he may have planned to use in his favor. "It's freezing in here! Look!" he pointed frantically at the window, "It's even snowing out!"

Ed frowned and turned to look out the living room window, "It's only a coupla flakes… Hey! Stop that!"

Damn, he had been so close, too.

Roy sighed dramatically and finally dropped his hand back to his side, knowing he had lost this time –like he always did nowadays. He swore he could see his breath in here, and that stingy little brat couldn't care less.

"Look, it's the same temperature we have it in the summer, and then all you do is bitch and moan that you're too hot," Ed explained, as if reading his mind. "See?" He stepped in front of Roy and stabbed his forefinger at the display.

Roy simply frowned, not knowing what to say. He knew what the numbers said, but that wasn't going to stop him from developing hypothermia, dammit.

"Don't gimme that look," Ed said, beginning to look uncomfortable. "I'm not gonna pay through my fucking teeth for our heating bill just 'cuz you turn into a big baby as soon as it gets a little chilly out. Why don'cha put on a sweater or somethin'?"

"Because I don't want to put on a sweater: sweaters don't generate heat," Roy grumbled and sank into the sofa on the opposite side of the room. He knew he was being petty, but he didn't care; even the cushions were cold and he never had gotten those cursed socks. He groaned miserably and leaned back, squeezing his eyes shut and praying for a _very_ early spring.

In a moment, Ed began snickering quietly, still standing where Roy had left him. "You haven't even eaten breakfast yet, have you?"

Roy frowned at the backs of his eyelids, failing to see how that was pertinent. He opened his eyes, intending to say so, but Ed had vanished from the room. Roy sighed and closed his eyes again. It was just like him to do something like this: make his point and then leave, heartless brat that he was. Just because the kid was a veritable space heater, didn't mean the rest of the world didn't suffer the cold…

He yelped suddenly as something smooth and hot was thrust into his hands.

Ed laughed. "If that's how you're gonna react, I'll have to bring you coffee more often. You really are something today." He settled down next to the older man and pulled at the blanket draped across the back of the couch, covering them both with it. And it was then that Roy noticed he also had a plate of food in his hand. The scent of eggs and toast wafted into his nostrils and, for a moment, he nearly forgot about his misery. Ed chuckled again "Here, it isn't going to eat itself, don't worry." He took Roy's coffee out of his hands for a moment and traded him for the plate and fork he held.

"Thanks," he murmured, realizing he'd probably looked like a fool just sitting there salivating.

"No sweat," Ed replied. Smirking as he watched Roy devour his breakfast, he raised the coffee cup to his lips and flinched when he smelled the cream he'd forgotten he had poured in there. Shit, that was a close one. He glanced back at Roy from the corner of his eyes and found he was, thankfully, paying him no mind. But yuck, he didn't know how he stood it.

They sat there in comfortable silence until, having finished, Roy set his plate on the coffee table in front of them.

"Jeez, you fatass, you finished already?!" Ed looked horrified and maybe just a tiny bit impressed.

"I'm beginning to take after you, it seems…"Roy remarked with a contented sigh, simply laughing when Ed attempted to flick him in the face.

"Here, take your stupid coffee, it fuckin' reeks," Ed said, shoving it at him with a huff.

"Don't mind if I do." Roy chuckled and took the mug, relishing in the warmth of it, and of Ed pressed into his side. "This is nice," he commented after a moment, not knowing if he was talking about the coffee or the cuddling.

But Ed agreed nonetheless with a soft, "yeah," and snuggled in closer to Roy's side.

Roy smiled and rested his head atop Edward's, occasionally sipping his coffee, and thinking that this morning had already turned itself around from its none-too-promising start. And surprisingly, it was all thanks to Ed. He really was more of a sweetheart than he let on at times. "You're not so bad, you know that?" he said, gazing fondly at the golden crown of Edward's head.

Ed snorted and shifted next to him. "That the best you can do? Gee, thanks."

Ignoring him, Roy set his empty mug next to the plate and said, "You know, Edward, nice as this has been, there's still one thing you've forgotten."

Ed pulled away, looking at him seriously. "I did?" Despite claiming not to give a damn earlier, his golden eyes were wide and he actually looked a little bit nervous now. It was so cute.

"I'm still cold," Roy told him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Okay, so maybe that was a tiny little white lie, but Edward didn't need to know that.

"Even after all that? Listen, if you're still gonna be on me about the thermostat after all I did for your lazy ass, you can just forget—"

"No, no," Roy waved his hand, dismissing the idea. "That's not quite what I had in mind."

Ed frowned. "Well, what then? We already got a blanket…"

"True, but like sweaters, blankets don't generate heat." Roy smirked, clearly leading up to something. "But you do." He turned to face Ed, his eyes lowering and his tone becoming softer. "I was hoping you could warm me up."

Ed blushed, finally getting it. "Gate, I make you breakfast and leave it to you to get turned on. I shoulda known, you damn perv…"

Roy chuckled warmly. "Like I said, it seems I'm taking after you lately."

Ed looked away, trying to ignore Roy's proximity and muttered something indistinct. Then, in a split second, he turned on his lover and roughly pushed him down, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. He sighed and shook his head in mock disbelief. "You really are something," he commented, half to himself. "Manipulative bastard. You're lucky I fuck you at all."

"Right now?" Roy laughed a bit breathlessly. "Oh, Edward, please, try to contain yourself."

Ed looked down at him incredulously. "You better watch what you say, Mustang, I could decide to do just that."

"Now who's the manipulative one?"

"Shaddup. One more word outta you, and you can freeze for all I care."

Roy stared at him, pretending to be horrified and he flung his arms out, letting them dangle limply off the edges of the couch in a self-effacing gesture. "My body is yours," he said dramatically, trying not to laugh.

Ed grinned, clearly pleased with himself. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

On second thought, if this was how they would be keeping warm, maybe that early Spring could wait, after all.


End file.
